Hot Sis!
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Even if she's his sister, Atsui can't ignore Samui's biggest assets! MA (Inc Warning)


**Hot Sis!**

ccc

"Whew, a war? Things sure got heated real quick, huh, Sis?" Samui's brother mused. Hardly anything else had been on his mind, and he was unreasonably excited about it. For her, she was not looking forward to such a vicious battle spanning the Five Great Nations. "When you left for the Summit, I didn't think you'd come back with hot news like war! I guess it's time all of my hot-shot moves to scorch the battlefield!"

Samui watched him from the doorway, somewhat amused by his foolishness. She and her brother occupied the mostly-vacated Raikage tower. A had taken his leave with Darui and C on official matters concerning the upcoming war. Having been appointed head-general of the Joint Shinobi Army, he was making a point to ensure that there would be no weaknesses to soil the power of his country; a bit arrogant of him to believe that his military forces were supreme, but the other countries knew that they would just have to suffer this minor inconvenience until after Akatsuki was utterly eradicated and Uchiha Madara – if that was his real name – was soundly put to rest.

Samui winced at her sibling's boisterous attitude. Must he be looking in the mirror, posing while she was in the same room? Why couldn't he just be cool about the war and take proper care? This was not a time to be celebrated, even if the Five Nations had finally united. "Atsui, war isn't something to be excited for. Stop acting like such a child."

Atsui gave her an arrogant snicker, locking eyes with her reflection so that he could continue gazing at himself. "Ah, Sis, don't be jealous if my hot moves outshine yours! I've been practicing all that time that you were away. I'll make Raikage-sama proud with my scorching jutsu!" He turned back to admiring himself alone, but not before he stole a not-so-secretive glance at her ample cleavage – something he did far too often for Samui not to have noticed a long time ago.

Ignoring his lecherous glances and not being as naïve, Samui knew that death was a possibility; showing off didn't really matter if you wound up dead anyway. She sighed heavily, knowing that she was going to have to watch her brother's back even in the chaos of battle. As if it wasn't going to be hard enough taking care of herself against the forces of a man claiming to be Uchiha Madara. Fortunately, it was a battle that was a ways off; it was still possible to find some quaint pleasures.

"I'm going to the bathing room," she said, taking her leave from the office room only her brother occupied. He shouted a parting to her, but did not turn away from the mirror. Why was he even there anyway? Samui contemplated his presence; she had been put in charge of guarding the tower, not him. He had just overheard that she would be spending an unknown amount of time at the manor and decided to tag along, finding things to be a bit dull when alone at the house he and Samui shared.

Samui raised her stare from the floor. Coming down the opposite end of the hall was the only other person inside of the tower. Mabui hardly ever left the Raikage's side, but it was believed that she _never_ left his mountainside manor. For her, it seemed like her work was never done, but she never gave a solitary complaint, content with her lot. In her crossed arms was cradled a stack of folders – most likely for A, but he hardly ever had the patience to sit at his desk to do the butte of paperwork.

The two women of the Cloud Village acknowledged each other with a kind nod, but that was it; Mabui never deterred from work to chitchat. It was a shame, for she was quite beautiful. If she did not take a break from work, she'd never get a chance to socialize with anyone else but Darui, C, and the Raikage.

It wasn't Samui's business, of course, and she did not want to meddle. All she desired for right now was a nice time in the tower's bathing district. An entire floor was practically dedicated to the natural hot springs that had been discovered while carving the Raikage tower into the mountain. A had rarely taken advantage of it, though; a quick shower in his own personal quarters was enough for him, and relaxation for him was lifting weights that would break a normal man's spine.

Therefore, the men and women made use of the springs whenever possible – at respective times, of course. And since she was one of the three people present in the tower who had permission to go to that level, Samui knew she would not be disturbed. Omoi and Karui were off, doing some personal training for the war, which Samui had encouraged them to do, so they were unlikely to show up and barge in on her. Her brother was enough of a serving of absurdity for today.

Samui stripped down to her skin, her Kumo kunoichi-modified apparel neatly folded in a straw basket, and wrapped a towel around her nakedness, which always proved to be quite the chore when trying to span the cloth across her generous chest. Well, she wouldn't have to strain for long; it'd be removed once she got to the tub.

The room was hazy with steam, a nice comfortable atmosphere with tiles of white all around and small, tropical plantations set upon ledges for decoration and oxygen. Very cool… Samui's feet padded softly toward the basin, and when she was at its edge, the towel came off, exposing her beautiful curves to the room and no one else; she checked the door to make sure that no one was stealing a peep. Setting the towel aside carefully, she eased into the warm water with a smaller washcloth held at her chest to conceal her pale-pink nipples.

When she settled down, a relieved sigh was given. The relaxing warmth accepted her and embraced her like a tender lover. _That_ was a feeling she had not known for a long time; after all, with her lustful figure, the most she attracted were assholes her were not interested in long-term relationships. Not like she was interested herself, or dumb enough to just give any of them more than three seconds of thought. She was a smart girl and could tell the intentions of men practically right off the bat; first looks were enough, and most looks were directed to her chest.

"Yo, Sis!"

Samui's eyes opened halfway. Speaking of assholes who stared at her chest…

Atsui sniggered as he sauntered into the bathroom with that flashy strut in his step. For someone who was not a part of the Raikage's chosen sect, he liked to act like he was on Darui's level and was A's 'right hand'. When Samui looked over at him, she was most displeased to see that he was dressed – or more accurately, _undressed_ – to join her in the bath, a small towel loosely tied around his waist. At least he wasn't stupid enough to go swaggering into the bathroom naked.

"Atsui," Samui grumbled to her impetuous and thickheaded sibling. "Just what do you think you're doing in here?" She hadn't even settled in for ten minutes, and already she had to make sure that the fullness of her tits could not be seen.

Atsui grinned while setting a foot on the step leading into the hot water. Wasn't he aware that his stretching towel was almost flashing his sister? Samui crinkled her nose at his stupidity. "Well, you said that you were going to relax in the bathroom. I thought I'd join you. All the stress and all! It's making me steam up!"

"Then come here on your own time," Samui rebuked, crossing her legs and turning them to one side to conceal her groin; her breasts, on the other hand, could not have much done for them other than her nipples be hidden from her brother's wandering gaze. "I came here first."

Atsui rolled his eyes. With no regard for Samui's boundaries, he splashed into the springs and plopped down; Samui gracefully kept her poise when some hot droplets splattered on her face. "What's the big deal, Sis? We used to bathe together _all the time_ when we were younger!"

It was hardly a reason to barge in on her own personal time. And when they bathed together as kids, it was well before she had developed. When her breasts started to fill out, even when they were little mounds, Atsui started to show a keen interest in her that he hadn't before; that was when she knew she had made the right decision to stop being naked around him before puberty hit.

Yet, despite that, here they both were, mere feet apart with only her arms acting as a shield from his eyes. Again, he thought he was being discrete when his sights swept across her squashed cleavage; she was used to it enough not to say anything, but it did bother her. "I came here to relieve some stress, Atsui," she told him, hinting towards how _he_ was the source of that stress.

Not that he would pick up on that, acting like he was a gift from the heavens to scorch any battlefield. He just chuckled at her comment and said, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm burning up too. This war; it's such a big deal, you know? I could become famous!"

Samui's eye twitched. Her brother was a headache incarnate, destined to shadow her footsteps. And if that wasn't enough, her shoulders were becoming stiff again. Groaning softly, she bent her head to one side and tried to stretch out the knotting muscles. A hand was forced to come up to knead the tension, though while trying to hide her womanly attributes from her pervert of a brother, it wasn't very effective.

"Want some help?"

Her blue eyes drifted over to him. He'd obviously taken notice of her discomfort, and she wasn't so sure that was a good thing. "No," she shot him down.

"Aw, don't be like that, Sis," he pouted, faking hurt feelings. He scooted closer, which put Samui on guard. "My hands will melt away that tension." His eyes darted over her body for a brief instant, unable to ignore the large, squelched bosom behind her arms.

Samui exhaled and closed her eyes, wishing that she could just ignore the hint of drool at the corner of his mouth from his eyeballing her cleavage. She guessed he was just like every other un-cool guy who couldn't help staring at her attributes at the cost of their credibility; the problem was that they were _siblings_, and Atsui should respect that. Around family, Samui didn't want to be on guard about her heavenly looks.

"I'll pass," she rejected him a second time. She again tried to massage her own shoulder, and again found it a frustratingly difficult progress. Peeking out at her brother to see that he was still staring at her, she pointedly turned away for a bit more privacy, though that was impossible with him practically breathing down her neck. "Why don't you just leave, Atsui? You can have the tub all to yourself when I'm done."

Atsui closed his eyes and scoffed. "Jeez, Sis. I'm only trying to be a nice brother," he griped. "With all this stress, we could help each other out."

If only she could honestly believe that he was doing this solely for her sole benefit. Still, her shoulders were killing her, and she came to the hot tub to take a load off. She exhaled and closed her eyes, figuring that there might be some regret to be had when she turned her back to him. "Why not?" she grumbled. Even though his eyes were at her back, she modestly kept her breasts covered by her crossed arms.

All too eagerly, Atsui's hands lunged onto her shoulders with a little too much muscle put into the initial squeeze, which she gave a soft complaint about. "Sorry, Sis. I just caught up in the heat of the moment." His grip loosened considerably before his thumbs started to roll smoothly. Her skin was so soft to the touch, nice and pleasant. Honestly, he didn't believe he had ever touched such lovely skin before. He hummed softly in his throat while kneading her shoulders. "Wow, I didn't think you were _this_ knotted. You need to take a load off once in a while."

Well, too bad the 'load' he spoke of was attached to her chest. She just closed her eyes and let her brother work his magic. She preferred a professional masseur – or masseuse – who would not try to glimpse her naked chest, but this was still nice in its own way. She heard Atsui move closer, but didn't pay him any mind. She had to take advantage of his generosity while she had the chance; he normally was more self-absorbed than this, after all.

For a while, the massage went fine. He smoothed out her taut muscles and left her tingling with satisfaction. But then, the groping started to feel a bit more… sensual than before. She turned her head slightly when his hands dipped down to her front, as if testing to see how far he could go before she got suspicious. She was, of course, suspicious the second his hands spread down from her shoulders. She chose not to call him on his lecherous attempt, but she became more defensive about her bosom.

She felt him lean forward slightly, the weight of his hands on her shoulders increasing. She rolled her eyes and pretended not to notice that he was trying to discretely catch a glimpse of her large breasts. Sometimes, she just felt that she should flash him, let him engrave their image in his mind forever and get it out of his system.

Atsui wasn't particularly proud from being unable to stop himself from stealing a peek at his sister's tits, but he couldn't very well be blamed. She was smoking-hot! And she wasn't afraid to flaunt it, though maybe that was because it was difficult to find any suitable garb to comfortably cover her chest. He remembered when she was still filling out; their mother was picking out new bra sizes for her developing daughter practically every month until her growth spurt finally came to an end; at their glorious size now, she found wearing a bra to be absolutely unnecessary, much like the bombshell who had reclaimed title of Hokage.

Just thinking about her boobs straining against bras that were too tight; he could imagine the flimsy material bursting and her tits overflowing. The mental image was enough to have him salivating like some kind of hopeless pervert. Of course, that was not the only reaction. He suddenly tensed up, sweating bullets. "Oh shit," he breathed while looking down, carefully drawing his hips away from Samui's back to avoid accidentally contact with a certain, awakened appendage of his that should not be roused while checking out his sister. She hummed questioningly, and he caught himself, "How's that? Any better?" His voice was a bit bated from the violent quickening of blood circulation, particularly the deviation to his crotch. To try to calm himself down, he took his stare away from the deep line at her chest.

The weight on her shoulders lessened; at least he wasn't pressing his luck by ogling them. "A little," she answered. As if encouraged by her approval, Atsui's hands instantly went to rubbing her shoulders again, this time a bit more firmly. It was forceful, but in a pleasant way; she could not see the lustful face he made while working her shoulders. A bubbly, warm feeling began to form in her lower belly, and before she could stop it, a pleasured moan escaped her lips. Clenching her teeth slightly as her cheeks turned a shameful shade of pink, she hoped that the sound would go unnoticed or unmentioned by her boisterous brother.

"Heh, a little better than you thought?" he jeered. Did her minor slip of the tongue give him permission to further invade her personal space? She could feel the heat of his body inches from her back. "Don't worry about it, Sis," he mumbled in a tone that was all-too smooth, like he was talking to a woman at a bar that he fancied. That bubbly sensation in her stomach's pit flourished slightly when the heels of his palms rotated slowly, deliberately. "It's just all this stress. You shouldn't let it get you hot under the collar." His right hand moved down so that his middle finger could run against her collarbone.

Why did that give her the chills? Damn that feeling swelling within her, making her body tingle with delight… She scowled when she noticed how her nipples had tightened into stiff pebbles against her arm. It was not cold; her own brother's touch was making her break out in goose-bumps. Worse than the hardening of her nipples was the warm feeling spreading through her groin, her nether lips engorging from the increased circulation of blood in that area. Her thighs tightened together to try to hide these signs of something she should not be experiencing, not while her brother was giving her a massage. She was right by assuming that she'd regret letting him put his hands on her. Another moan rumbled its way out of her throat when his thumbs massaged deep into her muscle tissue. She hated herself for losing her cool now of all times.

But she could not be blamed for the sudden gasp that left her throat. Since when did Atsui muster the guts to actually accomplish his long-harbored desire to grope her? It was much more fluid than she had thought it would be; she always believed he would make a desperate, clumsy grab before scampering away like a kid. Instead, his palms slid down her shoulder like snow running down a mountainside during an avalanche. He didn't make the 'full scoop' he lusted for since her folded arms prevented him from going all the way down, but it was enough to give him a grand idea of how soft and supple they were, and set her on edge.

"Atsui!" Her voice was sharp and dangerous as she looked back at her brother, her yellow locks flourishing with the snap of her head. Her eyebrows furrowed, losing the normally cool look on her face; this was the face she made when punishment was willing to be dealt. The moment he was caught in that deadly glare, his hands vanished from her body. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry, Sis," he half-chuckled, nervousness present in his tone, though the look in his eyes showed that he did not have _any_ regret aside from not getting a proper hold. "I guess my hands just slipped."

Hardly, Samui thought while covering her breasts more protectively than before. "Tch, you're hopeless. I'm your _sister_. Show some control, because that's seriously not cool." She scooted away from him, keeping her stoic glare. Before he could blurt anything with his quick tongue, she shot him down. "Get out _now_, Atsui."

To try and defy her now would end in resounding pain, Atsui knew. For all of his lacking wisdom, he exhaled, mumbled that he didn't know what she was so upset about, and then made to stand up; Samui turned away, her lips tightening after being exposed to a glimpse of the proof of what he was feeling straining against the soaked towel about his waist. Had he no self control? She even believed that he intentionally made no effort to hide the fact that he was hard. Well, at least he wasn't making a fuss, though she was sure that this wouldn't be the end of it.

She was certain she was alone when the door closed behind her irate brother, but she did not drop her cover until several minutes later. Damned Atsui, she thought. The bath had been so relaxing up until he showed up; well, up until he made a grab at her tits and had the audacity to deny its remorse. The massage itself was pleasant, though those pesky feelings at her groin had yet to subside, and it'd be unlikely to ebb while in the tub.

She groaned and tilted her head back. She needed to keep her cool, she told herself, and that was difficult while sitting in a bathroom of steam. Disappointedly, she sighed. Maybe some other time, she told herself as she stood up, rivulets of water slipping down her luscious form. She winced at the throbbing sensation at her crotch. The body did not discriminate whether or not it was her brother that touched it; good feelings were just that: good feelings.

She'd ignore it for now, able to bear with the frantic heat coursing through her until she composed herself. She could blame it on the influencing heat of the bathroom; once out in fresh air, she should cool down.

After drying off, she wriggled back into her personalized apparel. She grunted softly when she fit her heavy breasts into the snug clothing. They were such a bother sometimes, she reflected while looking down at her deep cleavage. The tension in her shoulders was taken care of, at least. She could thank her brother for that, but it was more than generous of her to allow him to walk away without some much as a merciless beating after he brazenly pinched them.

She stepped out of the changing room and into the corridor of personal chambers to the Raikage and his aides. She had a room there as well, but rarely would reside in it; now would be one of those rare instances. Hers was near the other side of the room, unfortunately beyond where her brother leaned against the wall casually with his arms folded loosely across his chest. He turned to her and smirked slightly with that flaring waywardness in his eye. Surely, he had been waiting for her since being kicked out of the tub. He was fully dressed now, which meant that she would not be exposed to the sight of his shameful erection again. Of course, that didn't mean he probably wasn't still sporting one in his slack trousers. Samui wouldn't be tempted to take a gander and see if she was right.

What was he scheming this time? She hardly had any patience for his arrogance or trickery, but she doubted she would get by him without suffering either. All the same, she made an attempt, her eyes focused solely ahead of her until he blocked her path like a child provoking his sister. Unfortunately, she could not ignore him as she should.

Their eyes met, seriousness clashing with playfulness.

"What were you so heated about in the tub?" Atsui asked. He shrugged his shoulders, and Samui had to wonder if he really did believe that he had done nothing wrong. All too quickly, the line of his sight lowered to the obvious point of interest; she endured only because she expected it. Ogling her chest, he said, "It's not like they're easy to avoid. Face it, Sis! You're stacked!"

How un-cool. Samui crinkled one side of her nose in offense to his declaration to her attributes. If he would boldly observe her, then _she_ would boldly respond. "You don't need to take notice of that," she told him, controlling the annoyance in her voice to maintain her unruffled demeanor. "You're my brother, and I, your sister. My figure should be none of your concern, yet you constantly stare."

Atsui set his jaw. His eye returned to hers, a more appropriate area to be staring at. There was a hint of red that threatened to spread across his cheeks, birthed from Samui's irritation of his interest in certain aspects of her. "Well," he blubbered, "I can't help it. They're so enormous, the biggest in the Village! Every guy wants to take a look!"

Samui sneered at his weird praise. True, she could hear the whispers behind her back when men would compare her to the renowned chest of the Fire Country's Hokage. He was staring at her chest again, showing his true lack of self-control. She hoped he was unable to detect the hard buds at the tips of her breasts. A small huff left her. Perhaps it was time to deal with this conflict with her brother once and for all. "Is that all it takes? Just a look?"

She sounded too considerate for Atsui to believe that she was speaking in jest; joking, after all, was not one of her known qualities. Still, it was a bit hard for him to believe right offhand that she was actually thinking about something. Better not let this chance escape, though, he finally thought while swallowing the forming knot in his throat. He put on the most suave smile he could manage, which only made him appear over-excited and goofy; neither were traits that Samui found cool. "One look is all it takes," he assured her, silently praying that she was not in an uncharacteristically teasing mood.

Best to get it over with, Samui told herself. Do this, have him get it out of his system, and go on with a brother who had his dream fulfilled of seeing his sister's large bust. Her cold-blue eyes closed to console herself, and then they came open again with the resolve needed to get through this. He was holding his breath, and Samui could swear that she heard his heart pounding expectantly. Or was that her own heart, drumming frantically in her ears? She hadn't been given much time to recover from his hot massage, so her senses were still highly tuned to her actions. Her nipples ached, and maybe removing them from her top would provide some relief.

"Very well," she exhaled. "But you truly are a hopeless, un-cool pervert, Atsui." That was something he could obviously live with, for Atsui almost jumped for joy when she reached for the collar of her gray uniform, stretching it apart and pulling it down to tuck underneath the glorious globes. Atsui choked from the sight, but when the mesh shirt underneath also descended – the fabric audibly extending to be pulled over the mounds of flesh – he was almost positive that he would suffer a heart attack.

The giant breasts wobbled into view when the top descended. Mountains of pale skin complimented with pale-pink tips that stood proudly at attention; Atsui was flabbergasted when exposed to them. After all these years, she finally granted him such a kindness and gave him something to forever remember. His mouth watered with the anticipation to suckle on them.

Samui's naturally narrow eyes squinted a bit at him. He was acting so disgraceful, to lust so strongly over nothing more than bothersome, fleshy mounds. Why couldn't he just lust after some other girl in the Village? The rapt attention, however, was somewhat intriguing to her, which brought her to steal a peek at the front of Atsui's trousers; yep, he was enjoying the show.

She did not want to leave her tits on display for long. What if Mabui happened by at caught her flashing her own brother? "Have you had your fill yet?" she murmured, ready to put them away and retreat to her quarters. The excitement had seized her, and she would not want visitors as she alleviated herself of that excitement.

The muscles of Atsui's throat flexed when he swallowed. One foot moved towards her, and she could assume his next course of action; strange how she did not choose to match his step with a backwards step. "Well, just a bit longer," her brother requested. He advanced again, and again, Samui stayed in place out of curiosity. His right hand shifted as if to come up, but stopped halfway. "Maybe… if I could just…"

Samui made a soft noise when he daringly touched her breast; a slight brush of his fingers against the underside before his palm cradled it. She did not immediately reprimand him, so he continued to press his luck by cupping her other tit as well. Carefully, he lifted them and tested their weight; of course, they were the heaviest he had ever encountered, but it still surprised him. "What do you think you're doing?" Samui finally admonished him while his thumbs moved to prod her taut nipples and coax those feelings that should not be stirred by her brother. "I thought it just took one look, and you'd be done with it." She winced when he pinched her nipple and rolled it.

Atsui grinned, for if he was not crippled on the floor from a pulverized groin _now_, it was unlikely that he'd be punished. "Sorry, Sis, but this is really hot," he purred. He plucked at her pink nubs two more times before he heard a stifled grunt respond to his touches. The grin on his face stretched. "How about we turn up the heat?" Must he still make references to the word tattooed on his left shoulder? Before she could react, his smile rubbed against her breast and accepted the nipple in between his lips to suckle.

A deep, quaking inhale made her chest expand. "Atsui," she wheezed softly. Her crotch was beginning to overflow with that stimulation. Her hands set themselves on his shoulders and squeezed; she was not making an indication that she wanted him to stop. And unless forcibly made to do otherwise, he wasn't about to let his long desired treat. She cringed, her sensitive nipple being fully engulfed in his greedy mouth. It had been so long since having someone other than her own hand dote on her tits; the dual assault of his sucking lips and groping hands had her melting with the heat of passion. Damn his influence… Finally, she managed to grunt out, "Stop…"

It came as a surprise that he actually listened. He drew his mouth away from her, a thread of spit linking the tip of his tongue to the tip of her breast until it broke. She thought about putting the globes away and walking to her room, putting Atsui and the inappropriate attention he had been giving to her chest out of mind. She didn't, however. Instead, Atsui took her right hand from loosely clasping over his 'Heat' tattoo to aim it elsewhere. He stared right at her face, but her attention followed the placement of her hand, down to his crotch…

He fastened her digits around the pitched tent in his pants. Again, she refused to give any real reaction, which was good and bad to Atsui: for one thing, she wasn't opposed to the notion of grasping his rigid cock; for another, she was unimpressed with the size. She kept her digits firmly curled around his cock, squeezing slightly to test his hardness; _very_ hard…

It was all he could do not to urge her to her knees and expose himself to her. Luckily, Samui, though her arousal had been provoked, was coolheaded and knew that blowing her brother – or even being exposed to him – in the public hallway was not a wise thing to do while Mabui still roamed the palace. "Come on," she mumbled, stripping her hand from his hidden erection to brush by and lead him to her own, personal quarters. Behind her, she could hear him give a silent shout of excitement. He was emboldened by her admission of intimacy and chose to walk beside her, if only to grope her backside. She rolled her eyes, but didn't complain; if he stared at her chest even while she was aware of it, when her back was turned, she supposed it made sense that he also checked out her ass.

The door wasn't locked, and the moment the knob was turned, Atsui practically threw himself and his sibling through the door, slamming it behind him. The room itself was exceptionally barren with dull-red walls, a nightstand with the lamp on it, and the simple bed that could not fit more than one person unless they were snuggling intimately. "Alone at last," Atsui declared, flicking on the light so that he could now gawk at his sister's tits without the worry of someone marching in and putting a damper on his jubilation. "Now I can really get you hot." He stared unreservedly at her chest, hypnotized by the unforgettable tits.

Samui stepped away from him, her bust jiggling from the sudden movement. Her eyes were hard on him, causing him to worry that she was willing to fight his attempts. "Atsui, you're my brother," she reminded him, as if it really mattered to him anymore. The bulge in his trousers was a clear indication that he didn't care if she was his sister or not; she didn't care much either if she voluntarily invited him to the solitude of the room. Her intentions soon became clear as she stared firmly at him. "It'd be better if we had a condom."

Atsui felt himself throb more than he ever had before. "Never have any of those," he snickered. She should've known better than to ask someone so hotheaded; it was a wonder that she wasn't an aunt by now. He began to work on his flak jacket, shedding it smoothly from his body. "But don't get too heated, Sis. I won't be careless." If they planned not to be careless, they wouldn't be in this situation.

His clothes came off in an anxious hurry, though he did not bother to remove the bandages taped around his arms; he hadn't the patience. He looked like a kid getting ready to go to bed, which was pretty much the case, Samui considered as she watched him. As soon as his shin guards and tape, he stood up and made to remove his pants. He did so in one swift tug, and Samui's stoic stare fell on her brother's swollen prick. Not as small as she thought; it was a millimeter or two shy of six inches. It pulsed and oozed a bit of pre-cum.

"Whaddya think of this, Sis?" He gripped his shaft and stroked it as surely as he stroked his own ego. Luckily, he didn't give her the chance to say that he was hardly the largest she'd encountered. "How about a little blowjob before we go to the bed?"

Samui pursed her lips. He didn't beat around the bush, and at the moment, she could respect that. She approached him and brushed the right side of her hair behind her ear; a pointless gesture, as it flowed right back to framing her face. "Not a word to anyone," she warned him before agreeing to do anything.

"Fucking my sister isn't something to brag about to friends," he teased before nodding urgently down to his crotch. "C'mon, Sis! I'm seriously hot for you right now!"

Huffing softly at his impatience, she went down to her knees rather easily and placed her left hand at the side of his waist for leverage. Her other hand wrapped around his cock, giving him a few experimental rubs to pump out some more transparent pre-cum. The foreskin rolled over the bulbous head when she rubbed further up the penis. Angling his eager cock to line up with her orifice, she opened her lips and invited him in, taking that incestuously bold step to pleasing her brother in a way a sister just shouldn't. He groaned out loud, drawing out his pleasure as he slowly pushed himself into her wet mouth. Her tongue pressed up and massaged the underside of his cock. The taste of pre-cum slid over her taste buds before going down her throat.

She kept her eyes closed as she went down on her brother. Her nose brushed against his trimmed pubic hair when she took his blunt tip against the back of her throat. She'd learned to keep herself from gagging, so she took him with ease when she started to bob back and forth on him, her blonde tresses mirroring her movements. Sometimes, she would draw all the way up to the tip to tickle the small slit and rid it of pre-cum, or she would run her tongue against his foreskin. She curled the oral muscle to pull on the retracted skin, which her brother audibly announced he enjoyed.

Atsui moaned while his sister's talented mouth egged him towards completion. He'd been so hard for so long, it wouldn't take much more of this treatment before he was feeding Samui the boiling-hot load in his testicles. The thought of it was tempting – and was not helping his control of holding back his climax – but he wanted her on the bed first. He wanted to pound his sister into the mattress until she lost her cool and screamed out that he always brought the heat.

"Hold on," he gasped out, clasping his hands on either side of her head to pry her off of his straining erection; he shuddered when her pursed lips slid over the sensitive head. She looked up at him with those icy eyes, not at all upset to be taken from sucking his cock. What a sight for him: his sister on her knees in front of his cock, gazing up at him with those sexy eyes, and those lustful tits bared underneath it all. Were circumstances different, he probably would've told her to stay like that while he masturbated and shot his load all over her face and tits. But now… just get to the bed… "Get up," he urged her. "Let's go on the bed."

She knew it would come to this, but she did not loath it; it'd finally give her the release she needed to cool down. With his arm unnecessarily wrapped around her waist, he led her to the bed, though he was the first to flop down and pat the empty space next to him for her to fill. Of course she'd regret the decision to lie with him, but she certainly wouldn't right now. Before joining him to ease their taboo arousal, she began to strip of her frustrating clothes. Atsui appreciated the view to it, for it allowed him to watch her breasts wiggle and sway with each of her movements. He felt that he could cum when she bent over to roll down her white underwear. The blonde curls of her pubic mound had been cut short, which he found all the more attractive; it seemed like they shared the same preference of pubic hair management. The pink lips were moist and blossoming, ready to receive his cock.

Now absent of clothing, Samui was ready to lie with her brother as a wife lay with her husband. That did not dissuade her decision as she scooted on the bed, taking one more look at the muscled piece ready to slip inside of her. She made to be on her back and have Atsui mount her to fulfill both of their desires, but he had other plans for her. He nudged at her shoulder until she got the hint and rolled onto her side; again, she had no complaints. Behind her, she could hear him swallow expectantly as he rocked his cock against the crevice of her butt cheeks. If he thought she'd allow him access to any orifice he wanted, he'd literally be _sorely_ mistaken.

Luckily for him, he either knew the boundaries of this immoral copulation, or the thought had never occurred to him to pass the threshold of her luscious backside. He whispered hotly in her ear about how anxious he was, as though the blunt object poking the back of her leg wasn't proof of his eagerness. Her left leg was lifted to allow him access to her pussy, though when it came time to insert himself, his stabs were misguided, unable to find the mark until his sister reached down to help him inside.

She lined him up with her awaiting snatch, but against an attempted and failed thrust, she prohibited entrance. When he angrily asked what the holdup was, she glared at him from over her shoulder. "We're siblings," she pointed out from the umpteenth time, which made him roll his eyes. He thought they'd gotten past the whole 'brother/sister' dilemma after she sucked his dick. "We really shouldn't be doing this." Even though she said it, she made no indication that she would remove herself from the bed.

"That's what makes it so hot," teased Atsui, slipping a hand over to play with her breast.

She gave a defeated sigh and looked back down at her crotch. His tip peeked up at her from behind the curls crowning her cunt. "You're truly hopeless," she grumbled. Her hips shifted slightly and put him back at her entrance. Behind her, she could feel her brother's elation and anticipation. At last, she helped him ease into her snatch. She inhaled shakily as he split her, but the rapture of oncoming sex was abruptly interrupted. "Quiet," she snapped when he howled with pleasure after his head sunk into her.

"I can't help it," he wheezed, savoring every second of pushing into her snug depths. "You're so _hot!_" He didn't expect her to feel so tight around him, as he believed that she was as sexually active as he was – or wished he was. A sharp gasp was offered to him from her lips when he jabbed in and bottomed out after rocking his hips a few times to get her prepped. The velvety walls around him fluttered in a delicate massage. "_Ah~_, Sis! That's nice." He gyrated his hips against her, the cushion of her ass wonderful against his groin. His hand came up from her thigh to fondle her breasts affectionately. Nipples were pinched and pulled at his leisure when he began to move, frantic and erratic, fiery with raging passion. "Tell me how good that feels. You like that?"

Samui could find the experience somewhat enjoyable if she could tune his voice out. He filled her out nicely, caressed her swiveling tits, and his fervent thrusts – aside from being a bit uncontrolled – felt very good. And probably hottest of all – which would turn out to be her greatest regret later – he was her _brother_, the person she shared childhood with and fought with and shared rooms with. Now he was behind her, pounding her furiously to bring small grunts from her throat. But that could not make up for him talking like some sort of sex god. "Stop talking," she finally breathed out.

Talking during sex was one of the things Atsui loved! Being told to be quiet made him feel that he had to step up his game if he wanted Samui to be just as vocal to tell him how much she loved her brother's cock fucking her. He hesitated, which caught Samui off guard; she thought he would just continue on until he reached completion. She could not keep herself from questioning him when he extracted his throbbing cock. "What are you doing?" she asked, her breath hardly affected from the recent pounding; she had been trained to recover swiftly from exhaustion.

Her brother flashed the wry smirk she knew him for when he had something wild planned. To be urged off the bed was unexpected, but Samui soon discovered what Atsui desired: upside-down with her knees hooked over his arms, the 'pile-driver' if her memory of sexual positions served her correctly. Normally, she never strayed beyond the ordinary of missionary or doggie. Like this, she felt that her huge bust was going to suffocate her.

"Alright," Atsui exhaled heavily with a voice laden with lust as he gazed down at her. She looked somewhat helpless when using her hands to manage her tits to keep them from smothering her face. Her teeth were grit when he bent his cock downward to nuzzle her drenched labia. "Time to it heat up!" In spite of his enthusiasm to commence pounding his sister in careless abandon, instead, he slowly eased himself down into her.

For all of her collectiveness, Samui moaned much louder than she wanted when he sank into her. The advantage of this position, she discovered, was how much deeper he could reach in her; she could feel the blunt tip pressing down against the narrow channel leading to her womb. "God," she gasped out, barely noticing that her hands had started to squeeze her breasts as Atsui withdrew only to drive back in with a passionate grunt. Her cervix once against took the impact of the cockhead. Pleasure twisted her features when he began to pick up the pace, banging deep inside of her. "You're getting so deep…"

Atsui grinned at her reaction to this position; he knew she wouldn't be able to stay cool under this pressure. A layer of perspiration glistened on his brow and matted his blonde hair to his skin. Trickles ran down the sides of his flushed face, but he would not stop even to wipe away the bothersome drops. "You like that? You like me fucking you, Sis?" he rambled on, his hands grasping either side of her waist to start pulling her up to meet his vicious thrusts.

Her toes curled when the feeling of release built in her abdomen. Now that Atsui had forced her body into motion to increase the depth of his piston, the orgasm that she had neatly been holding back was rapidly thrashing its way loose from her calm control. One hand slipped away from her tits, which left the other pulling double-duty to keep her swaying tits from smacking her face; with the free hand, she clawed at the carpet and eventually latched onto her brother's ankle with a tight grip. Her strained mouth opened every now and then, an obvious effort of her trying to say something but not having the mental fortitude to figure out just what to say beyond the series of moans and exclamations of 'god'. He may have not been the biggest, but he _definitely_ had more passion than anyone else. Who knew that the one who would be most grateful to fuck her would be her very own brother?

Hands began to slide along Samui's smooth and powerful thighs, kneading them before tracing down to her occupied cunt. He maintained a supportive hold on her to keep from sliding or injuring herself – he didn't want that, otherwise she might never agree to this again – but his deft fingers couldn't help slipping through her short-cut curls to tickle her swollen clit. The moment he pinched and rubbed it, he felt her tighten around his thrusting shaft while a drawn-out cry tore its way from her reluctant throat. "That's right, Sis! Just bask in the pleasure, and I'll take good care of you!" he told her before putting even more effort into his thrusts, though he had to be careful not to pulverize his testicles in the process.

Samui sucked on her teeth and looked off to the side when her body began to tense up. Her fingernails clawed into Atsui's leg from the sudden seizure of pleasure. She lost her cool and squealed as the release rushed forth from her loins. The walls around the thrusting cock contracted violently, pleading for the burst of incestuous seed that would fill her womb. It was hard for him to resist, even harder to actually pull out of her – which disappointed both of them – but before she could lose the momentum of her orgasm, Atsui dropped to his knees and buried his face in her muff. His hands cupped her ass to keep it elevated, her long legs now dangling over her face as he dined on her convulsing vagina.

"_Ah_, Atsui! What're you… _Ahn!_" She had to bite her lower lip to keep from making a racket that would call attention to whoever dwelled within the Raikage manor. His tongue lashed at her clitoris and at her vaginal lips, slipping through them from time to time to test the squeeze of her contracting channel. The heat of her release intensified under the rapid treatment and variation between tongue, lips and teeth. He had her writhing and gasping desperately, experiencing an explosion unlike any other lover was able to bestow upon her before. No wonder he was so confident!

Alas, the living could only experience heaven for a short period of time, and after Atsui's tongue had its fill, Samui's orgasm faded. A few more licks were given to her blonde pussy, but it did little more than remind her of how glorious that moment of true elation took hold of her. She was eased down on the floor, which she was thankful for; now gravity wasn't determined to make her breasts suffocate her.

She was in breathless repose, reflecting on the taboo they had just committed for no other reason than cardinal pleasure. She had never viewed her brother in such a way before, though that could not be said the same for him. For so long, he'd lusted for her – though how _much_ of her was questionable – and he finally broke her resolve. A simple massage in the bath, and she'd been worked up enough to allow herself to be fucked by her brother.

"Not done yet, Sis," her brother's eager voice cut into her thoughts, and before her icy stare could regard him, she found him straddling her stomach. His thumbs pressed his rigid cock down to the base of her cleavage, his fingers stretching out to cling on her tits to clumsily pull them around him in a soft, inescapable vice. Of course, he could not manage well with so much. He looked almost pleadingly at his sister and asked, "Can you lend a hand?"

So much for having a chance to recover. Begrudgingly, Samui lent her assistance, pushing her breasts together to cradle the shaft in between. She was used to giving boob-jobs, for in her younger years, that was what most of her teenage lovers wanted. Atsui was lubed with her juices, but it was becoming quite sticky. Hopefully, he would finish quickly so that she could wash up. She cringed slightly; she'd just come out of the bath, too…

Atsui did not share her concerns for bathing afterward. All he could focus on were the mounds his palms now had possession of and the feeling of his sensitive muscle pushing rapidly between them. They were so soft, like plushy pillows of flesh, even better than what he imagined when he would lock himself in the bathroom with naughty thoughts about his busty sibling. Many tissues had been crumpled up and tossed away when she was on his mind during private times. Now, fantasy come to life, he fucked her tits as best as he could. His scrotum lifted, but he willed himself not to cum. _Not yet_, he repeated in his head over and over. _Not yet…_

Samui looked down at her cleavage. The head of his cock barely poked out from the smothering confines, though it sometimes would leave a clear and slick trail when the beading pre-cum fell upon her chest. She liked the feeling, for it helped ease his passage; with how dry and sticky he was, it was starting to chafe her sensitive chest. The heat and feel of his cock was pleasant, just not the friction. If she ever was coaxed into this situation again, she would be sure to advise him to provide lubricant.

"Aren't you almost done?" she griped, her eyes finally lifting from his cockhead to stare at his dazed eyes. "Just cum on my tits already."

"Oh, shit, Sis! Too hot!" he wept, his face scrunching. Without warning, a jet of semen leapt from her breasts to stain her face. The taste flowed into her partially agape mouth. Way too spicy for her; semen – or at least her brother's – wasn't at the top of her favorite flavors list, and she spat it out so that it could run down her cheek and into her hair.

Unconcerned with learning whether or not she was a swallower, Atsui plucked himself out from between his sister's tits and began to vigorously pump his pulsating shaft to aid in the ejection of his seed. Either he had been saving up for some time, or he was just _way too excited_, but the first three, copious blasts easily reached up to paint her face and hair before he properly angled himself at her chest. He even picked himself up so that he could divide the remainder of his load as evenly as he could over the taut peaks of the memorable knockers. With every spurt, he would exhale loudly or cuss in rapture. Gods, this was _the best_ ejaculation he'd ever known. What the hell could follow up to it?! No one in the whole of the ninja world could possibly hold a candle to how great Samui made him feel.

When he was finally finished, her breasts soaked with his jizz, he tapped the head of his deflating penis against her nipples, which made sloppy, wet sounds. "That was great," he gushed before collapsing on the floor, his goofy smile still in place on his face. His cock hung limply against his right thigh, satisfied like never before. He chuckled softly and said, "We should get cleaned up."

Easy for him to say, Samui thought as she lifted herself onto her elbow to glare down at the white mess he made over her breasts and in between them. The semen oozed down in thick streams, and she'd soon find herself absolutely covered in the pungent stuff. Fingers dabbed against her face, and sure enough, a helping of Atsui's cum clung to the tips when they drew away. Such foul-tasting stuff, she reminded herself when Atsui playfully told her to have a lick.

Well, no time like the present to get cleaned up. She didn't need Mabui knocking on her door, asking for assistance from a reputable Kumo kunoichi naked and covered in her brother's sperm. That would not be cool in the slightest.

She went to her feet, her breasts bouncing and a drop of cum falling from the hard peak of her left breast. "I'll need to bathe once again," she told her brother before scooping up her clothing. They'd need to be washed too since Atsui's spunk now smeared them when she brought them to her chest.

"Want some company?" Atsui teased, sitting up. When Samui looked back at him, her eyes narrowed spitefully when she saw that he was hardening for another go. "I could wash your back, or maybe give you another massage. No need to be hotheaded from stiff shoulders, right?"

Samui shook her head at his desperation. "Can't you ever just be cool?" she scolded her brother. Without giving a determinant answer, she peeked outside of her room and made haste to the bathroom, leaving her sibling alone in her room to reminisce on just how much he loved heating her up…

ccc


End file.
